Total Darkness: Alesha’s Story
by Sixela
Summary: Consider this the new story, spell checked and all! Yay! I've put Chapter 3 up now too! :Runs around the house screming in joy: Well I've got at lest one warning about flames. Oh if you HATE Jun DO NOT read about 1/2 of Chapter 2. I can so relat to her so
1. Prologe

*Disclaimer: Look I don't own Matt, so shut-up. It's a Fan Fiction I wrote. Yes, I made up Alesha Feyay, and yes Matt is going fall for her. Sorry to be so mean, I just don't own anything worth suing me for!

Note: Davis bashing and Matt bashings! =] Sorry! I warned you!

Total Darkness à Alesha's Story

Prologue

Kari ran, trees spend past her.~Almost there~ she thought. T.K. and Davis were after her, chasing her down.

"Hahahah" a booming voice laughed. ~No~ she thought. Then she saw Tai.

"Kari, come here!" Tai yelled. She almost ran to him. Suddenly Davis caught her. He griped her, she fell.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed. Suddenly a new Digimon jumped out from a bush.

"Sonic Boom Blast" it said. Four rings flew from its arms and hit Davis. In turn he hit T.K. The digimon stepped back into the woods.

"Hahahah" the voice laughed again, "She thinks she can beat me?"Suddenly a girl flew over him.

"Yes I can beat you, Everdomon!" another girl walked out from the bush line, a scarf covered her face. "Must we involve these Children? Dad wouldn't like them getting hurt."

"My master wants them dead! And so they shall be. Especially, the red headed boy. And of course Queen Kari!" 

"She's not Queen yet!" the 2nd female said. "We will continue this soon!" And she ran off into the woods.

"Aleshamon, they will pay. He will pay. You watching your globe?" Everdomon yelled.

Kari went and kneeled next to T.K. Her digivice lit up and shined on him. The "Dark Chips" dispersed.

"Oh, T.K.I am sorry," she said as she laid her head down on his chest, "what ever happened I'm scared"

"What happened" Why am I lying on the ground? What the?" Davis yelled.

"Kari, wh… wha" T.K. laid back down. He stroked Kari's hair.

Matt, Sora And Mime ran up.

" What happened?" Matt asked.

"Matt! You are SO going on a date with Jun!" Davis yelled.

Kari…" Tai said, "Kari! Karrrrrrriiiiii! Joe what's wrong with her?"

"She is out cold because…." Joe began.

"She fainted" the girl stepped out. All the Digimon bowed.

"Your Highness" Agumon said.

"Come, follow me. I will bring you to safety."

When they stepped into the Cassel their mouths dropped open. T.K. carried Kari in his arms.

"Come you can Lay her in this bedroom" the digi-girl said.

Davis almost fell over laughing and Matt turned bright red. Everyone just started laughing. All of a sudden everyone stopped laughing, except for Matt and Davis, when they saw the dig-girl's face.

"I did NOT mean a pun when I said that!" She yelled.

Matt just started to laugh. Davis had to hold on to him so they both didn't fall over.

"You lady should watch what you say". Davis laughed out. She walked up to him and studied his face. Then **_Kawaka! Davis had a large handprint on the left of his face._**

"You, Child should watch what you say! Specially in the mess you just got yourselves into." She said harshly.

"Why did you just slap him?" Matt had to ask. "He found it funny."

"Princess Kari should have better sutures. Also I will not have such evil here, Matt!" She turned and walked away.

"How do you know our names? And you're a Digimon, but you look human?" Tai asked.

"I know your names because of this." She said holding out an orb of a greenish color. "Tai, hold this and think of your favorite memory."

The Orb glowed.

Tai and Sora were running from Myotismon in the city. Sora fell, Agumon jumped in front of her and tried to fight him off.

"I need Blood, human blood!Muhahah, little girl I want you!" he laughed. Tai dove and grabbed Sora. They rolled into the side street.He landed on top of her. She put her hands in his big hair and stared at him.

*Thud* Aleshamon grabbed the ball of light before it fell. Tai look at Sora, she looked at him. Everyone started to laugh. Aleshamon looked mad all of a sudden.

"Kissy, Kissy Tai! Go ahead you know you want to!" Matt laughed.

*Kawaka, Kawaka* Matt fell over; he laid on the ground of a moment.

"Your Highness" Gabumon said, " he didn't mean to be so, so"

"Rude" She said while helping Matt up. "Sorry, sometimes I act so inhuman." They held each other's hands and looked at each other's eyes.

"Sometimes, I don't know what happens" Matt replied.

"I can tell when people are lying, their eyes start blinking." She said softly, "Don't lie"

"You should go home. Princess Kari will be okay.Sir T.K. take good care of her. The fate of the digiworld depends on her!"

****************************************************************

So what did you think? Should I put Chapter one up? I hope you liked it. I put a lot of work into this piece. Please Review!

Thanx!


	2. The Nightmare Cuz! Chapter 1

# Alesha's Story: Total Darkness

Not: Look I don't own much, not Digimon, not Matt [Wish I did!] no one from Digimon! I made up Alesha and yes Matt is going to fall for her! Sorry, just had to say that! Warning: Matt and Davis Bashing! I warned you!

Chapter one

Matt stood in front of his class, giving a speech of the History of Music."And so the Italians gave us most of the language of music." he said trying not to studded."Very Good Matt. An Interesting report" Ms. Kasary said while Matt sat down, "Oh and don't do it the night before hand!""Busted!" Tai whispered Laughing."Tai, would you like to share your report on the History of Sports?" Ms. Kasary said."Uh, No mama." Tai said sheeply."Ms. Kasary, I'd like to share my report on the History of School and Education Systems." Sora said."Well then, go ahead Sora" She replied. Sora got up from her desk gracefully and walked forward. Matt sighed, Sora passed Tai's desk, using "that" walk. Tai's eyes gleamed, his mouth made a very apparent smile. Matt just sighed. ~Thank god, I'll never find a woman that will make me act liked that~ Matt thoughed to himself.***************************************Alesha stood in line, waiting to get her plain tickets. She looked around. ~Good no sign of them~ she thought."Good day Miss. Feyay here are your tickets. Enjoy your flight." The ticket sales lady said."Thank You" Alesha walked to a deserted seat and sat down. "I hope dad sent some e-mail. Maybe Tai and Kari know I'm coming." She said opening her Laptop. "Nope dad sent no e-mail, but Kari found out I'm coming. Look at this Kari sent photos of their friends. Okay, look at my little cuz now! She looks like me! And Tai, and look at this guy, Matt? He's kinda hot! Look how nice Sora" she kept going threw the E-Mail.*****************************************************Izzy sat at the door to the computer lab. He looked down at his watch, 5..4..3..1..0. The door opened."Yoline, how are you today?" he asked her."Oh, hi Izzy" She said as some girls past giggling. "I'm Fine how are you?" She asked in a normal conversational tone."Just fine, will you walk with me?" He said before he knew what he said."I'd love too, but can you help with my books, I have lots of homework." She said sweetly, it went to his head like red wine, not that he ever had any."Shure Yoline" he took a pile of of about 8 books, they were heavy."Oh, Izzy! Don't hurt yourself! I can carry some!" she sighed."Yoline, I got it. Don't worry I can carry them." Izzy said while balancing books. Just then Kari came down the hallway with Davis and T.K. on ether side of her."No, Kari I got it! T.A. don't you have practice?" Davis yelled grabbing some books."No Kari, allow me! Davis you have a important practice, Matt told me that Jun said so!" T.K. said grabbing Davis books and Kari's books."Hey, Izzy guess what!" Kari said smiling."What Kari?" He said holding the books and the door."Our Cuz Alesha is coming!" She said smiling."She is?" he said almost dropping the books," I haven't seen her in years!""Five to be exact" Kari said."Bye Kari, I'll call you later. I have to go, you win T.K." Davis finally said. T.K. smiled and walked next to Kari. She stopped and took his hand."So what's your Cuz like Izzy?" Yoline asked giving Izzy a look that made him want to faint. "Computer brain like her cuz?""No take you, Mimi, Sora and Matt and put them in a blender.""What?""She is Rebellious, sporty, smart, pretty and preppy. Oh and can play a mean guitar!"He said walking with her down the hallway.

**********************************************Joe sat in class looking at the note he received."What? A new student? That is all I need now," He said slamming his locker. "Great, I have to show her around! That's all I need! As if the digital world wasn't in enough trouble! Now I can't stop Tai and Matt from fighting again, because I have to show some stupid preppy girl around! Why me!" he yelled.

********************************Alesha still sat in the same seat. Delays were causing her to wait. All she needed was a plane to Los Angles.Dallas T.X. to L.A. was killing her."I should have stayed home. New York to Tokyo isn't this bad! No Mimi would fly that way; she can't see me till I get there. Stop complaining Alesha!" she told herself.

"Flight 172 Dallas to L.A. now boarding." A load speaker announced. Alesha grabbed everything and ran towards the gate."Ticket mama" the lady said. Alesha hurried threw the walkway into the plain. She found her set. Finally she sat down."Let's see" she said softly, "A bissness man back, blond guy in front of me, window, collage guy, than little girl. Kool, a nice flight" with that she buckled up and laid back. "Two more days, hehe" she said with a smerk.*************************

Matt, Tai, and Sora sat at the park. It was the normal meeting spot for the digi destined. 

"By the way," Tai all of a sudden burst out, "My cuz Alesha is coming." He said proudly. 

"Do I know her?" Matt asked dryly, "What is she like?"

"I rember her, we haven't seen her in about six years?" Sora replied.

"Yup, don't worry Matt, trust me your get along good!" Tai said with a smerk. "Last time I saw her she was TEACHING guitar lesions. But wait till you her her sing!"

"Or swim, that girl is fast!" Sora chimed in.

"What makes you think that? Mimi can sing. So another girl who SAYS she can play the guitar." Matt said coldly."Did someone say that a new girl was coming?" Joe asked as he walked into the park. "Would her name be" he searched his pockets and found a sheet of paper. "Alesha Feyay?" he asked"That's her" Tai said

Matt went over to sit by himself. He reached down into his pockets and pulled out his old friend, his harmonica. He put the old rusty thing to his lips. Sweet notes filled the air. He thought about the way Tai looked at Sora. The way he watched her, his eyes moving. The way he smiled at her. The way he looked like a tiger looking at a piece of meat. It made him sick. Woman the way they went crazy for Matt, the rock star. Even Mimi had made a habit of looking at him like that. Yoline did it to. Jun, she would not leave him alone. Davis kept telling him how she goes around the house screaming about how hot he was.Tai and Sora had am unbreakable bond between them. That's what Matt wanted, no it wasn't, yes it was! He just begin to here the music he was playing. The music described his thoughts."God I love this thing" he sighed. He got up and saw that T.K. was there.

"Hey Matt!" Kari yelled, "Have you seen Alesha's photo yet?"

"No, can I see it??" he asked in his normal dry tone. She handed it to him. "God, she's Gorgeous!" he yelled, turning bright red looked at the photo. She wore a black shirt with a panda bear on it. She had brown / red hair Kari's color, also she had brown / green eyes. She had a killer smile. Matt knew he had seen her before, but where? Her hair fell upon her shoulder, oh he wished, that she was right in front of her so he could run his fingers…"Matt, oh my god Matt! Your last concert rocked!" Jun said screaming. Matt looked up, there she is again. That stupid fan chick!

"Davis, why is your sister here?" Matt snapped.

"Um, Um" he said.

"Hi Jun!" T.K. said to save his brother. "Matt is still very stressed about it. He needs to think about it. He will sign autographs later." Davis started to push her away. She just looked over at Matt, sighed, and walked away."So you think my cuz is hot hu?" Izzy had seen the entire thing. Him and Yoline were standing at the other side of the park."So, maybe I do!" Matt replied Coldly.

"Guys settled down, save it for the digiworld!" Joe tried to calm them down. "Besides, there is nothing wrong with thinking she's HOT!" With that statement everyone turned and looked at him."At least Mimi isn't here to see that one!" Matt yelled laughing. Everyone started to laugh. They were the old digidestined again.

***********************************************************

Mimi stood in front of her Mirror; she was sharking. In three hours she would be taking a plane to Japan again. This time it was different. This time it was for the Digidestined life, not because Joe missed her. Alesha warned Wallace, Michel, and her too get off the plain quickly. One problem, Michel wasn't there! Also Alesha never meet him. He's trying to follow her."Honey, Wallace is here! Come have dinner!" her mother yelled.

She opened her door

///////////////////////////////// ½ later////////////////////////////////////////////

"God I'm sick of this!" Mimi screamed, " My plain seat is a permit seat! I know Joe loves me, but I'm getting sick of this!"

"Whatever, can we get our tickets now?" Wallace asked.

******************************************************************

Alesha sighed, she woke up. The collage student wasn't next to her. The blond guy was.

"Hi Alesha" he said, "Don't scream my name is Michel."

"Oh, yes my cuz Izzy's computation" she replied.

"Hu?"

"For Yoline, Izzy's crazy for her! You asked her out!"

"Yes, that's me. Mimi sent me. I think Matt will like you."

"Who? Hold on.." Alesha opened her Email, "Show me?"

He went there the photos and pulled up one of a tall blond, dirty blond hair, soft blue eyes, he had **BIG **shoes (A/N: hehehe, what nothing is wrong with Matt having them!), with a green suit like Tai's. He kind of looked like one of the Beatles. (A/N: Well he does!)

"God, he's so fine!" she screamed, turning around she looked at his photo.

"Please turn all electronics devises off, the plain is about to land." The load speaker announced.

"Welcome to LA" Alesha said to Michel, "One more day!" 

***********************************************

Matt knocked on Jun's door.

"Good evening Matt, Jun will be down in a minute" Davis said at the door. He ran up stairs, "He's here!" Davis yelled.

"Matt you look good to night." She said coming down the stairs.

"Not as good as you my dear" he replied taking her hand.

"Wait, I forgot something." She ran back up the stairs.

"Davis the things I do for TK' Matt said sharply to Davis.

"Coming Matt, sorry I took so long." Jun said running down the stairs.

"Come my dear" Matt said taking Jun's hand to his lips. (A/N: It's an act, I'm sorry he's not that charming) She blushed.

"Where do you wanna go my dear?" she asked him when they were outside the door.

"Fare from him" He laughed.

"Which would be?"

"A movie, horror?'

"But I don't like.. sure, as long as you hold me when a bad part comes along."Matt put his arm around her. (*Gag* I truly wrote this, but wait till chapter two!)

*****************************************

Tai woke up and turned off his alarm. He changed for his PJ into something as normal. He looked at his calendar.

Sunday the 21st of June. The day was cicerceld in blue ink. The pone rang.

"Tai it's Mimi! She got here early." Kari yelled threw the door.

"Okay" He said opening the door. "Wanna come?"

"Sure let me get some shoes on" she ran to her room.

Suddenly there was a "Honk, Honk"

"She must of called Joe first." Tai reported.

"Lets' go!" Kari and Tai ran out the door.

Tai jumped into Joe's car. Davis moved next to him and Joe. In the back sat Yoline and Sora. In front of them sat T.K. and Kari, next to them sat a depressed Matt. 

"Hi everyone, so you all know Mimi is coming?" He asked hipperly.

"Yes, that means your have to move when she gets her, Tai. She's sitting next to me." Joe replied.

"Matt, Davis you both look so down, what's wrong?"

"Jun broke up with Me/Matt." Both boys sobbed.

"SHE broke up with "Matt the Hottest.."?"

"Yes, but Davis' deal is still on till Monday." Matt replied.

TK smiled, and Davis had a sad sigh.

"Oh, let's forget about her. Mimi is coming here today, she's worth more to me." Matt said looking at Joe, "She kinda grows on you after awhile." With that the car jerked and went faster, everyone laughed. Joe's hands begin to tighten on the wheel.

"Just kidding man, you know I don't like her like that." Matt laughed.

"Um, excuse me but where's Izzy?" Yoline asked.

"Right there." Joe replied as he pulled up to the sidewalk. Izzy and Cody stood there.

"Hi everyone!" Izzy said cheerfully. He crawled in the back next to Sora, and Cody sat next to Matt.

"Hi, Izzy" Yoline said sweetly.

"Someone has been taking lessons from Kari!" Tai said to Matt and Davis. They all laughed. Matt whispered it to TK, who was laughing so hard he turned red.

"This is going to be a long trip." Joe said.

****************************************************

Wallace looked at Mimi. She wore he normal oh-so-sort white skirt, her star striped shirt and her "Stripper" Boots. (A/N: I own a pair too so, she's not really one!) She was so hot, with her nice curves and those nice size……

He looked at her, she was red and MAD.

"WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE!" she started screaming.

"hu?"

'I'm still waiting for them! How long does it take him?"

"God I wish Michel was here!" he said so she could here him. Mimi just walked over to the balcony, her face lightened up.

"Get the bags, Wallace!" she commanded. He grabbed the bags.

The both stepped on the escalator.

"Mimi!" Yoline cried. Matt and Tai ran to help Wallace with ALL the bags. (A/N: Yup, Lots of Bags too!)

"Joe" Mimi begin.

"Mimi" Joe begin. Matt and Tai looked at each other. "I missed you." Joe opened his arms Mimi went to them. Everyone expected what came next, Joe kissed her forehead. What happened next made everyone gasp.

**Boom, boom, Shatter, Crash!** The plain blew up.

After everyone ran for his or her lives, Joe held Mimi.

"Joe," Mimi was cut short by a kiss on the lips by Joe. Ten (10) mouths fell open, Mimi returned the kiss to him, and softly Joe put his arms around her, Mimi's reached around his butt. So in the middle of the air port Joe and Mimi had their first kiss. (A/N: This is too sweet of me to write) Izzy and Yoline moved closer to each other, Kari laid her head on Davis shoulder, but held TK's hand. Tai and Sora held hands, Matt rolled his eyes, and Wallace went to puke. Cody just stood there with his mouth open.

*********************************************

Alesha banged on the door across from her hotel room.

"Turn that stuff down!" She yelled. The door opened.

"Oh, I'm sorry Alesha, I didn't hear you." Michel said with the door open, "wanna come in?"

"Sure." And she walked in some load music was playing…

It may not always be that way, You can't take nothing for granted, you've gotta like life today! I turn around to see what's behind me, I turn around..

"Who is this? It's kinda cool, in a preppy rock way." She commented.

"Matt band, the guy I showed you. You like it?"

"I love it. But sounds like they need a few lessons, voice and guitar."

"Okay? Who made you the guitar goddess?"

"Me" they both laughed as they hoped on the couch.

***********************************************

Alesha woke up, and looked around. She felt someone next to her. It was Michel's. They were lying on the couch, she was in his arms. She just sat her head back down. And fell fast asleep again.

Michel woke up and saw Alesha asleep in his arms. He never saw such an angelic site. He moved around and sat up. He started to run his fingers threw Alesha's hair. She nestled into his lap and sighed.

"Michel, we should get up." She whispered. He just sat there, running his fingers threw her soft hair. She took his over hand and held it to his face.

"Do we have too?" he asked.

"Oh my lord! Look at the time! We have to leave in soon!" she jumped up and screamed.

**********************************************

Mat sat in class trying to pay attention. It was hard though, maybe because he had new guitar music on his desk. English class was hard. No one else took that class. 

~Here I go again~ he thought of what he was going to do at lunch, going back to the digi world. Something was up; Gubamon had some stuff on the Digigirl they meet.~What about Jun? I was starting to like her~ he looked over at her, across the room. ~What about Joe and Mimi? I wish I could hold a girl like that. No, I have got to stop! No! ~

"Matt?" he heard a voice say. "Matt!" It was one of the guys from the band.

******************************************************

"Flight 132, LA to Tokyo, now boarding." The load speaker announced.

"Good we made it!" Michel said.

"Yes, let's hurry up. I can't wait to go to my old home!" Alesha replied.

"Your old home?"

"Yes, I used to live there."

"Oh I see"

"Let's board the plane already"

*******************************************************

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_Ring, Ring, Ring_**

"What's that? The fire alarm?" Matt asked Izzy. They sat in Math class.

"Seams like it." Replied Izzy, smiling brightly. Matt rolled his eyes.

"I can only guess why you're smiling. Are you finally going to ask her out?" Matt asked in a dry tone. 

"Look who is in a bad mood? What's with you, every time someone talks about love you, well the answer is no." Izzy commented.

"Whatever" he said his favorite cold word. "Sorry it's the entire Jun thing, I was really starting to fall for her."

"Matt, I know you too well. Relax, I wish I could help."

"Never mind." He walked off.

Sora run up to Tai and threw her arms around his neck. He had a weird smile on his face.

"Okay, why are you so happy?" Tai asked.

"Just am. I guess because I have you Tai." She sighed and hugged him. Her hand went to his back.

"Take the sign off." He sighed.

"Okay, but I'm still happy to have the star soccer player." She riped the sign off. Tai grabbed her and swung her around him, she put her arms around his neck.

"I have no clue why I'm happy. Maybe it's because Joe and Mimi. I… or maybe it's because you're the hero of the school now, from the soccer game."

"Maybe" Another voice said. "Or, never mind." Matt walked off. (A/N: Matt and Sora did not go together! Maybe he's a BIT jealous though!)

"Maybe your just always happy?" Tai added smiling.

"No" she said coming closer to him. She threw her arms around him. "I'm happy because I have you" and she kissed him. It was a short kiss on the lips. Just then, **_Boom! _**Everyone turned to see the school on fire.

***********************************************

"Matt, the report said it was just a fire.' Tai said, "You got your stuff back, relax."

"And you got a kiss from Sora, happy now?" Matt asked dryly. Matt and Tai were having a phone conversation.

"Look, Matt you're my best friend, but your acting like a real jerk sometimes!"

"Sorry Tai, I can't shake it. I finally have time to date Jun and I started to fall for her. But she just throws me out the window!"

"For once I can saw you don't deserve. Looks like we need to work on getting to digiworld again."

"Yhea, I know. Izzy is been working on it all day, he's gone nuts!" then with a sudden laugh, "Yoline is helping him, give it up he's to in.."

"In love with her, by the way, never mind."

"So, boy what's it like, is she a good kisser or a bad one?"

"She well, um, it makes, it *Beep*, Matt I got a beep."

"Your not going to tell me, well bye!" *Click*.

"Hi is Tai there?"

"This is him."

"Do you know who this is?"

"Alesha!"

"Guess who's with me!"

"Who?"

"Michel! Can you come get us?"

"Be there as fast as I can!"

Alesha stood there tapping her foot. Michel was asleep. She had to cough and turned around. She ran into a guy with big brown hair.

"Oh my god! TAI!" she screamed.

"Cuz!" They did there little had shake thing.

"I have so much to tell you!" the two said at the same time.

"Alesha?" Kari said walking up.

"Kari, you've grown up so much!" She hugged her little cuz.

"You look like me why?" Kari asked under her breath.

"Sora! Look at you!" The old friends hugged..

"So who's the lucky guy to date you?" Sora asked.

"Let me think, wait I'll tell you later. What about you I have a feeling "someone's" lips have touched yours." She giggled. She looked over at Tai.

"Yes, I'll tell you later." Sora replied.

"Where is Jun?" Alesha asked.A tall blond boy with blond hair and Charming Blue eyes cringed.

"Your that Rock star Matt right?" She walked over to him.

"Yes, no autographs please." Matt smiled. He looked at her. She wore a knee length black skirt, boots like Mimi's only black, a cheetah print fuzz belt, and a green V-neck shirt. Her hair was down on her shoulders. And she wore Make-up.

"I herd your songs, there pretty good. Jun was right about you." Alesha giggled.

"So you're the famous cuz Kari is always talking about. That's Matt my older brother, I'm TK. It's very nice to meet you." Said the boy with blond hair and a white hat.

"So your TK! Kari has told me SSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much about you. She was right you are kinda cute." Alesha giggled.

Kari blushed, TK turned red. "Why, um. Thank you"

"So where is Jun?!" she asked again.

"Right here, beside me!" A giggly voice said. 

"Mimi! Why didn't you tell me you were coming!" Alesha ran to her best friends.

"Because, we didn't want you to know." She replied.

"You were right about him! He's totally HOT!" all three started to laugh.

"Hi, you must be Alesha, you kinda look like Kari, so I'm surprised Matt and TK hasn't started to drool yet."

"You, must be Davis." She said coldly. "Izzy?"

"Sis!" Izzy ran towards her. (A/N: To be explained soon.) They hugged.

"Yole meet my sister Alesha, Alesha meet Yole."

"It's a plesher to meet you Alesha. Izzy kept talking about you." Yole stated.

'Izzy keeps rambling on about you too." She comented. **_Boom, Boom!_** The plane blew up. (A/N: That's 2 planes, 1 school) Everyone stared at the leftovers of the plane."Alesha!" A voice yelled.

"Joe! It's nice to see you again!" she replied. Joe put his arms around her. "You've changed!" she hugged him back.

"I almost didn't know it was you at first. I'm showing you around school." He kept his arm around her. "Oh and this is Cody." He said pointing down to a small boy.

"Good day Miss Alesha." He said extending a hand.

"Someone wake Michel up!" Alesha sighed.

"You mean Michel is here?" she started jumping up and down.

"Yes, some how he was following me?" She commented. Mimi just turned pink and tried to back around Joe, who put his proactive arms around her.

"Michel, wake up!" Alesha said softly in his ear.

"Michel!" Yole screamed. Alesha sat down Michel put his arm around her; she laid her head down on his shoulder. 

Suddenly out of nowhere, "IZZY, TAI, KARI, YOU NEVER SAID THEY WENT OUT!

YOU SAID SHE WAS SINGEL!" Matt screamed.

"Matt, they didn't know. Please don't yell, it hurts my ears." Alesha said quietly. "Jut like your music." She said laughing. "Just kidding!" she said before Jun could murder her.

"It didn't sound like it." Matt said coldly.

"Does it matter? I said I didn't mean it." She replied coldly.

"You have no idea.."

"No, I have an idea, unlike you,"

"You have no clue"

"No You have no clue!"

"Both of you, stop it!" Kari and TK yelled.

"Why?" both the teens asked.

"I thought Matt and Tai fought a lot." Sora whispered to Mimi.

"I know, she's always like this with guys, but I've never seen her like this." She replied.

"I'm sorry Matt! Look if you want I'll show you my skills." She told him.

"Deal, I bet that I'm better than you."

"Don't make bets you can't win."

"Joe," Tai yelled to him. "Five bucks on Matt."

"Deal, I'm for Alesha!" Joe yelled back.

**********************************************

The group sat at the park. Matt and Alesha on opposite benches. Matt with his guitar and Alesha with hers. She started. (A/N: I don't play guitar, so bare with me)

### Blinka, dika, dika, Blinka dika, dika, blinka blinka, dinka dinka (Guitar, yes)

Was returned with,

**Don, don, blinka, dika, da, da..**

The solo turned into a duo.

_This is my music, with in my soul, shining brightly to tell. ****_**Blinka, da, da, dink**

Alesha sung and played. Suddenly Matt stopped and pulled something from his pocket. Matt began to play his harmonica.

#### I've got the blues boy, over you! Day to day I see your face

"Wow, I never heard someone play like that before!" Alesha said with a flirty smile. "Your good, no I am in Love with the way you play." 

Matt turned bright read. "Thank you, your not to bad for a chick." He said with a charming smile.

"Thank you, are you turning red?" she asked with a smerk.

"Um, we should be going home now." Tai said.

""Good Night everyone." She said as Tai grabbed her and dragged her away.

***************************************************************

Matt: Is that the end?

Sixela: Yup, now just to check it.

Matt: It's good.

Sixela: Well, I hope everyone likes it. The 2nd chapter is better. But it's not typed yet.


	3. The new Digiruler Comes Chapter 2

Total Darkness: Alesha's Story

Chapter 2

# By Sixela

Disclaimer: Don't make me say it again! I don't own anything!

Author Note: When I say All of them, or All the Digidestaned, that means all the ones I we know. (Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Matt, Mimi, TK Kari, Davis, Yolie, Ken, Cody, Wallace, Michele, and Alesha(Mine) and Leigh(Athourmistics))Keep that in note!

"This rocks!" Tai said to Kari who was brushing her hair. "I don't have to wear the uniform today! Sora is gonna love me!"

"Tai, calm down. It's still a normal day of school. I wonder what Alesha's gonna wear?"Kari said cheerfully checking the mirror. "I wonder about her. She seems like she changed."

" How, she's the same chick she once was. Now she has new guys to tease. I have never seen Matt act like that! Not even T.K. can resist her!"

"Shut up! Tai you're so evil sometimes!" She yelled and almost ran into Alesha.

"Okay. Let me try that again." Alesha turned around and walked back in. "Hi everyone! How is everyone today?" She said with a bright smile. Kari threw a pillow at her.

"You look nice today. But must the slit be so high? I don't want any cuz of mine looking like that." Tai said.

"Nice try, Kari you look angry what's wrong?" Alesha said turning.

"Nothing, but Alesha, can you do something for me?" Kari asked hopefully. "Make me up, I wanna look nice today."

Alesha gave Kari a look that could kill. "No you don't need it." She turned and walked away.

## "She reminds me of someone but who? Tai said, "Oh Kari tell the team were going back today."

"What about Alesha?" Kari asked putting her clips on.

"MiMi told me she would take care of it." Tai ran out the door.

***********************************

"Joe, why are you so quit today?" Alesha was sitting next to Joe in the car. "It's what I'm wearing isn't it?'

"It's just so American, it reminds me of MiMi" he said with a sigh. "Welcome to our school. You have a couple classes with me, some with Sora and Tai. One, no two with Matt and one with all of us.Come on, I'll show you around!" He jumped out of the car and her door. Everyone suddenly noticed her. She wore a long black skirt with a high slit on both sides, a white V-neck shirt with Knee high black snake-print boots.

"Hi Joe, who's that? Finally got ride of that ditzy MiMi" a boy from one of his classes.Joe stopped Alesha from raising her arm to hit him.

"Good day, my name is Alesha Feyay. No he didn't get ride of my best bud mime." She snapped.

The guy took her hand and kissed it, then said, "I'm sorry, please forgive me." Suddenly he was on his back on the ground. Tai stood behind him.

"No one touches my cuz like that." He said with a smirk.

"Thanx cuz, can we go now?" She walked forward and steeped on the guy's hand lightly. He screams in pain, but she didn't notice. She was singing the song out of her head.

"It may not always be that way, you can't take nothing for granted, you got to live your life today." She sang.

"I turn around to see what's be hind me." A voice finished.

A bunch of girls stated to scream. Alesha just rolled her eyes.

"Hi Matt. I didn't know you took English, it's a hard subject. I have it with you."

"I know Jun dose too." He replied. "You herd our song?" He asked surprised.

"Yes, I like the lyrics. We have three classes together." She walked up and whispered it to his ear. Matt blushed and Alesha breathed a quick breath of relief. Someone bummed into them and Alesha almost fell. Matt caught her.

"Some people can be so inhuman sometimes." She said while still holding his hand, and they looked into each other's eyes.

"Sorry sometimes I don't know what happens" he said with a smile.

"I can tell when people are lying." She said softly, "don't lie."

"Alesha! Welcome to our school! We have a few classes together!" Jun giggled.Just then Ken walked towards the girls.

"Is that Ken? You guys haven't killed him yet?" Alesha whispered to Jun.

""I haven't told them yet who I am." She replied. "They're starting to notice you. Oh Ken is a good guy now. They won that challenge. How is Wizardmon doing?" Jun asked.

"Good, Kari is in good hands then. Wizardmon is doing better. Why do you act so, giggly at school? I know you're smarter than that. I thought Mime was a dumb blond!" Alesha said.

"My act keeps them away. They don't think I know."

Matt repaired to their surprise. He gave a look to Jun and said, "Time for Biology, I don't want to be late, again!" They all ran to class.

***********************************

Kari sighed. Yet another day, for her to go threw.

"Good Morning Kari!" Davis yelled across the hallway.

~Oh god~ Kari thought. "Good Morning Davis, seen TK?" She asked. He had a sad look on his face. "Tai wanted everyone to know where going Digital soon."

"Cool! No I haven't seen him. How's your cuz?" He asked.

"Oh, she is a little slut. Did you know here and Jun are best friends!" Kari said coldly. "I wonder how long she's going to take to fall for Matt!"

"I don't think she has anything for him," TK said walking to his locker. "She dates Ken now, Matt just emailed me. Oh, were going to the Digital world."

"Tai told me and I told Davis. WHAT? She dates Ken?" Kari yelled.

"I feel as if I meet her before, some where." TK said with a sigh. "To the class, Davis try stay awake!"

"Yes, 'Dad'!" Davis laughed.

***********************************

### "Today in class we have a new student. Alesha Fenya. From America. She can speak both English and Japanese very well. Class please welcome her."

"Hi" everyone said in Japanese, but Matt trying to show off said, "Good Day, how are you today?"

Alesha burst out laughing. Mr. Kebblere laughed too.

"Now Matt aren't we moving a bit fast aren't we? Tai would kill you that. It's how are you, NOT how good are you at _____!" Alesha corrected him. Matt turned 3 shades RED. She said in English so very few people understood her.

"Um, thank you for your introduction. There is a seat between Matt and Jun." Mr. Kebbler said.

"Thank you sir" she said in Spanish. (A/N: That's"Grous Senor") Than "Opps, Thank You sir" she said in Japanese. She walked over to her new seat. She pretended not to notice all the guys staring at her and the girls giving the "Herro Yew, Death Glare" (A/N: Yes, I know about those things) to her. She just walked on. When she sat down she found her desk wobbly so she plaid with it.

Not 15 minuets into class Matt whispered/yelled at her. "Alesha Stop it!" Three girls all gave her an evil look.

"Sorry Matt" she whispered back.

"Miss Fenya, Matt do you have something you could discuss to the class?" Mr. Kebbler asked.

"Yes sir." She smiled and got out of her seat gracefully. She walked with even more grace to the front of the room. She walked past Matt's desk using "That" walk. Matt's eyes gleamed; an apparent smile came over his face. ~No, I can't, no I've never found a girl like that.~

"I just helping Matt, it seams many of you need help. I would like to offer my help." She said politely.

Matt almost fell over dead. Not only was this chick a musical Angel, his best friend's cuz, but she could sweet talk to teachers.

"Jun, was that what they were relay talking about?" Mr. Kebbler asked.

"I couldn't hear," She said rubbing her eyes. "I was a sleep." 

Laughing filled the room.

"Jun wipe the drool off your chin, we all know you were dreaming about Matt." One of the guys yelled.

"Mark most girls dream about Matt. Your just jellious!" another girl laughed. Before everyone knew it, the war had started about Matt. Alesha just stood there giggling until someone blurted out, "Well Mark we all know you have been dreaming about Alesha since class started."

"Mark I can't believe you, I can't think about Matt, but your aloud to dream about his girlfriend!" Some girl yelled.

"Will you people shut up? I am not going out with Matt! Gross, not happening!" Alesha screamed.

"Why dose every girl dream of me? I just want to a nice girl to help me with my schoolwork! I don't want a fanatic for her, I'll even take my worst enemy!" Matt sighed.

Jun started to cry. ~Hehehe, our plain is working Alesha Leigh is gonna kill you! I wonder how long I can play blond?~ She thought.

****************************************

Ken sat in his Math class. He had completed his work ahead of everyone. He was just sitting there, tapping his pen. His thoughts went to his new girlfriend, Alesha and also the new Digi-Princess. The new Digi-Empriss had dissaperd but that was the past. Tai and Kari's cuz was the digigirl they had saw a few weeks ago. Ken never told anyone he knew. But the digigirl was his. ~Just think of all her grace he kept telling himself. They were going to the digiworld soon, he couldn't wait *Bring* the bell rang. Ken saw Alesha walk in.

"Hi Alesha" Ken said said smiling. "You're here early"

"Mr. Kebbler let me and Matt out early. We were um, a class disruption." She leaned over and kissed him. "Don't ask. Did you hear, the others are going Digital? Can you stall them from coming near the castle?"

"Um, sure. Jun's gonna come with you right?" He wisped to her.

"Of coure, they can't know yet. Please?" She leaned over and kissed his lips quickly. "Thanx dear" She walked into Math. (A/N: Hehehe, it only gets worse from here!) Ken all of a sudden saw Tai, Sora, Izzy satring at him, Matt was giving him the "Herro Yew" Death Glare ®.

"Hi guys, what we go out?" Ken answered and walked off.

*********************************

"Hey MiMi, I thought you would take care of Alesha?" Tai asked. They were in the Digital world.

"Jun offered, there going to the mall to get ready for Matt's concert." Mimi said fixing her hair.

"Did you see Alesha today?" Izzy asked everyone.

"Yes" a voiced answered. It was Ken. 

"How can she kiss a Demon like you?" Yolie asked.

"She doesn't know who I am yet. I'm sorry for the past, get over it. Please Yolie?" He begged.

"Let's check out that castle we saw!" Matt laughed. "That Digichick was cute!"

"Your sickening Matt" TK laughed.

"What's so sickening?" a Voice laughed.

A girl stood right next to Ken. She was human, and sounded familiar. "I said what's so sickening about the princess?"

"Of course nothing, except Matt liking her." Ken answered." Does she have a message for me?"

"She would like to see you, Empor Ken" she reported.

"Empor?" everyone asked.

"Come with me Ken!" she commanded.

"I bid you ado my friends, see you soon!" He walked off with the cloaked figure.

'Who was that?" Tai asked. Suddenly Kari begin to glow with light. (A/N: Evernotice she does that a lot?) She looked like she was about to faint.

"Kari!" Gotomon yelled. Davis caught her. All around them the ground began to shake.

Meanwhile………..

Ken walked next to the hooded girl. He had seen her before but where?

"I'm sure your wondering who I Am." she said in a soft voice. "Digidoor open." She yelled in yet another familiar voice. He reached for her hood. She slapped his hand. Suddenly the door opened. They both walked threw it.

Meanwhile………….

"What the heck is happening?" Davis yelled.

"I don't know, but Tai look around us!" Matt yelped.

"There, they're our crests!" Hawkmon yelled from above. Around the necks of the original Digidestand the tags necklaces appeared. The new Digi's got keychains. TK +Kari got both.

"What, what the heck?" Izzy asked.

Suddenly "that' Digigirl appeared. Kari woke up.

"Please thank the Digi heavens there okay." She kneeled next to Kari. "Forgive me but she was the only one who could call them." Tai stepped out infront of Kari.

"Tell us why these things happen to Kari!" He yelled.

"Because they have too. Destiny itself was screwed up long ago. And poor Kari is stuck in the middle of it." She said getting to her feet. "She and the rest for you need the Crests again. It might be a little weird at first having two people with the same crest. But it with get weirder."

"Please tell you to call you?" Kari asked.

"Right now I'm the Digi-Princess. You can call me Aleshamon in my Digimon form. I am a ½ breed. Part Digimon, part Human."

"What does your human from look like?" TK asked.

"If you saw that it would be no fun. If you don't figure out soon, you have find out. I have a guest now, be careful. Things have changed a bit." With that she dispared.

Meanwhile……. (Are you sick of that yet?)

Ken stood in a large hall. Photos of all the Digidestand lined it.

"Holy S****! Jun's a Digidestend? But were with the originals, my brother isn't here?"

"Welcome to the Grand hall." A very familiar voice welcomed him. She sounded partly filmier, yet so unforgettable. (A/N: I'm Not going to say **_WHY!) _**

"Leigh?" he asked.

"Ken!" She yelled back. She ran to him, he hugged her. She looked into his eyes.

"Um, I didn't think so! I'll have no have none of that!! Heheh" A Very fimlar voice yelled. Out of the shadows walked out the princess.

"Half Digimon form again? Must all our dates be like this Alesha?" Ken smiled. She walked up to him. She gave him a soft kiss on the lips. A "Small" spot of anger spotted on Leigh's face.

"Muhahaha, I'm sorry I just talked to the other Digidestend. Hold on, we all need a change of cloths." She snapped her fingers and Ken and Leigh were in their old Empor clothes. The Digimon Princess wore her gown. It was Crimson in color and was sleeveless. . "Come, let's go to my Thrown room. Ahem" Ken smiled, he noticed his goggles were gone. He took Alesha's and Leigh's arm.

"Jun, go and bring the rest here. And DON'T let them see the real you!"Alesha ordered.

Bastomon, Wormon, Destomaon, and Grifcu (A/N: It helps to Read Leigh's stories before hand. 2 of these Digimon are in her story, take a guess which ones!) ran up to the group.

"Master, Mistress, My Lady, Madame, there is a problem. Everdremon has found them." All four of them spit out.

"WHAT?! Wizmon, how far are they from her?!" Alesha yelled. (A/N: Alesha has two Digimon, you'll understand soon. Well not in this part, too soon. But yup he's her Digimon!)

"The Glob shows them close to each other!" Wizardmon reported from the other side of the room.

"We must hurry!" Alesha pulled out her Digivice. It looks like a companion of the D3 and the original Divice. She clicked her fingers. Ken appeared in his normal clothes. Jun and Leigh both wore long Gray Robes. . Alesha returned to her Hybrid Form.

"Wormon digvole to Stingmon!"

"Destomon Digvole to Wicomon!"

"Bastomon Digvole into Caemon!"

"Grifeumon digvole into Baramon!"

Everyone hoped onto their Digimon's backs. Wizdmon jumped onto Wicomon's back with the looking glob.They took off towards the group.

***************************Meanwhile (=P)******************

"What the heck!? Tai our crests are glowing!" Matt yelled.

"Duh!"

"Aggumon warpdigivole to Wargraymon!"

"Gobumon warpdidgvole to Metal Grummon!"

"Go getem' guys!" Sora yelled across the field. The black chips apried on the Gotsmon, who charged at them. Also a few Tryannomon, Kuwagamon, and one or two Bakemon came from the surroundings area, each with a Black Chip inbeded in them. Everyone had his or her digimon digivole and fight.

"Surly soon this world will be mine and my Beloved's. Muhahaha! And that stupid brat Kari won't rule over me!" A young woman laughed with Black hair flying around her face. On each side of her a Devidramon appeared. "My beloved will be so happy. No humans don't belong here! That's why we ½ breeds exists!" This evil lady was Everdomon, Aleshamon's sister.

"Why sister? Why must you make war?" Aleshamon asked. The four had arrived. Ken and Stingmon were in front while everyone else followed. The DigiPrincess jumped off and floated towards Amber (Everdomon).

"You stay this way why?" The dark lady asked.

"Why must you stay at war? Your master's wrong! Father only wanted the queen to come to power. Then we can close the barrier."

"The will try to come back. They can't leave us alone!"

"Your one to talk, your in human form. Give it up!" she yelled.

Ken smiled. "Tai" he whispered. "Get your behinds out of here! She's stalling! Let's go to her Castle!" All the digidestend notice both of the cloaked figures were watching Matt.

"Get your Butt's out of here!" the taller one yelled. 

Matt's moth dropped open in surprise, "Jun?!" But the figures had left to Ken's side.

TK and Matt were about to faint when they got everyone to the castle. Tai and Davis had gotten hurt and Kari was feeling faint, Izzy was mumbling about how he knew he had seen them some where before, Wallace was saying he had a dream about them once, Yolie was wondering about the fact she herd Ken talking to the girls like he talked to an old aquatince she meet once name, "Leigh".Matt was still in the can't believe stage about Jun maybe being one.

"Welcome" a digimon said.

Gotomon gasped. Everyone else almost fell over.

"Wizardmon!" gotomon ran up to her old friend.

"Welcome to our home away from home!" Leigh stepped out. Matt gasped. "Hi hun, come sit down." She giggled.

**********************************************************

Alesha and Jun tried to calm down. This was going to be a big scene.

"How do I look?" Jun laughed.

"Like a dumb blond.' 

"How do I look?" Jun laughed.

"Like a dumb blond." Replied. "Jun can you wait outside for a minute? We have to talk."

"Sure, well wish me luck. Pray Matt doesn't faint." She ran out the door. Ken walked up to Alesha and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck, he looked at her. She smiled at him. He pulled her closer. She gave him a deep kiss. (A/N: Hehe, you didn't think I would let them no did you? Hehe you're going to kill me.) He pulled away and started to nibble on her.

Just then, "Noooo!No I don't think so! O my God Ken? Alesha! My dear God!" she ran out the door crying.

"Opps." Alesha ran out the door after her best friend, "Leigh! I'm sorry! Leigh you knew about us!"

"What the heck?" Matt asked when he saw Jun, Leigh, and Alesha run out the door.

"Good Job Leigh!" Jun sighed.

"Wait I've never herd her talk like that! What's happening?"

"I guess we should move into the den. Her highness wouldn't mind." Alesha nudged Leigh, they both smiled.

Once inside the den everyone couldn't believe his or her eyes. Pictures of them all around. Each pitchure had a description of their crests and themselves and a quote. Matt laughed.

"My quote is "No Autographs please". It sounds so stupid." Matt pointed and laughed.

"Okay, WHY? WHY Kari, Why all this? Why didn't you tell us this? Tell me?'

Sit down first you bull! I swear why did da" Ligha kicked Alesha "I mean Jedi choose you? I thought he had patience, but whatever" Alesha sighed. Everyone took a seat. Matt and Jun sat next to each other, Tai and Sora sat on the love seat, TK and Kara took the floor, Davis stood, Ken and Leigh sat next to each other, everyone else sat on a couch. Alesha sat on a big wooden chair.

"Lets began at well, the beganing. You, Sora, Izzy, Matt, Joe, Ken, Leigh, Mimi, Jun, Michele, Wallace, TK, Kari and Me were sent to fight for the digiworld. Also my sister Amber was too. We were sent to fight and protect Terimon. Her cuz Taiyodomon also came with her. (A/N: Right now would be a good part to state that the two last names I said belong to Zpan Sven, she made them up, drew what they looked like, I had to say that or I'll chased around with a Knife, Yet again. Oh, Leigh belongs to another friend, see above, I better get back before Matt dumps me, yet again!)He came to take the evil that was coming for her. Well the Dark Masters wanted her. She was to become the "Queen of Darkness"; Kari was to become her opposite, "Queen of Light". This was working well until, stupid Piedmon tried to take over your world early, I mean how stupid can you get? You can't take over two worlds with out.." Alesha began.

"Wait, Queen of Light? That's what they called me before hand? Me?"

"Yes, Kari, it was destiny until Piedmon came and changed the balance, a hole lot more got crazy here thanx to DarkwarGraymon, and my wonderful Destiny Stones, sorry, you've herd all that stuff already. To start let's say my past was changed. My father would be different, not that I don't love him. Matt and TK's parents wouldn't have split up and would be all together. To be exact Kari and me would have changed places. A greater power for Terimon and Taiyodomon has taken her place."

"Basically with Alesha's destiny all screwed up, we were messed up too." Ken said pointing to Jun and Leigh.

"So what about your sister?" Tai asked.

"She fell for Taiyodamon and has been fighting for his cause. To remove humans from this world. Jedia wants him dead for harming the balance, he's just adding to the pile of stuff I had to sort out. But you don't have to worry about that now."

"So what to do? It seems we have to go back in time to save the digworld.' Tai said.

"And our WORLDS as well!" Jun answered brightly. (A/N: I'll fill you in later on what I mean by that, it's a theory I saw in the show. No I'm not saying Jun's an Alien! What is it with you people!)

"BUT why all the secrecy involved? And Davis why didn't you tell us about your sister? What is happening? YOU lost ME!!!!!!!!!!" Matt screamed.

"You were always the blond one Matt. Let's try this again. Ken and Leigh meet."

"Duh"

"Leigh and Ken meet Alesha, who knew Jedia. She brought the four of us together when you were running around the world. She well" Jun tried to explain.

"I stayed in the Digiworld and kinda staled you guys." Alesha confessed. "I wanted a closer look at Mat because of the entire Darkmasters thing. Jun, being the best actress I knew..(A/N: Look right now I'll state my warning, NO FLAMES FOR THE NEXT FEW SENTECES!!!! I PROMISE YOU, WE WILL GET HER BACK, BUT NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!) Wanted the part. She has no true thing for you Matt, (A/N: Please don't kill me? Please?") I didn't know she would pull this. I'm sorry for torture Matt." She gave him a smile and a wink. 

"Still doesn't explain much." Izzy commented.

"That's all I can tell you now. Okay?" Ken answered.

*****************************************************************

Tai couldn't wait to hit his bed. The first mouth with his cuz had scared him. She was just weird. The phone rang.

"Hey Tai, it's me Matt." Matt answered.

"Oh, hi Matt, waz up?"

"Hey you guys coming to my concert tomorrow?"

"Yeah if it's free, I spent a lot on Sora the other day, hehe"

"Duh, I mean Dude you're my best friend, it's gonna rock!"

"Dude this is going to be sweet!" Tai said in a goofy voice.

"Sweet!"

"Dude!"

"Sweet!"

"Dude!"

"Sweet!"

"Dude!"

"Sweet!"

"Dude!"

"Sweet!"

"Dude!"

"Sweet!"

"Dude!"

"WHAT is wrong with you two! That is SO American! 12 mins of Dude, and Sweet?" Alesha screamed across the hallway.

"Dude, she is a witch with a "B" sometimes!" Tai whispered to Matt.

"I herd that Tai! If I hear it again you're eating your mothers food tonight!" Alesha joked.

"Matt, she can be a brat sometimes too, but she can cook as good as you once could." Tai told Matt.

"Ask her if Her and Jun are going tomorrow, I can put up with Jun now."

"Hey Alesha, are you and Jun going to the concerted tomorrow?"

"Yes Tai and were bringing Leigh to her first concerted!" She screamed back.

"Did you hear that Matt?"

"Ask if Ken coming."

"Is Ken coming?"

"Heck No! Let me talk to him!" Alesha said swiping the phone from Tai. "Hi Matt" she said softly to the phone.

"Hi Alesha you coming tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. I got a surprise for you."

"What?"

"I lied, Jun's always had a thing for you, but not as bad as she made it seem."

"Oh, that's it?"

"Me and Ken broke up. Leigh and him date now. Can you believe that? "He broke up with me for my best friend!"

"I'm um, sorry. Dang that mans Leigh not single anymore."

"So whatcha doing before the concert? Need a body gard? I mean all those crazy chicks are all after you."

"Nothing yet, you standing near Tai?""No why? Does it have to do with him and Sora?"

"Yup, I WANT them together."

"Whacha going to do?"

"Haven't gotten a plain yet you?"

"Nope, but what are you doing before the concert?"

"Prancing. NO back stagepasses!"

"Who said I wanted any? Please……. I wanted to help you. That's all. Please.. Matty?"

"All right, you win. Your just so charming." (A/N: Scrore!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm better than you, I'm better than you! :P) 

"No Matt you are." She giggled and said. Tai walked out onto the balcony.

"I want to talk to Matt." He hissed.

"But Tai, let me talk to him please?' She wined.

"Alesha give it to him" Matt commanded.

"Hi Matt" 

"I WAS talking to Alesha, I can to talk to you later Tai, this is our phone conversation." 

"Sure, wait, you mean to talk to another girl? I though you and Alesha were, okay I get it now. Okay, I'm going to go see Sora. I need to get out of this house. I thought I herd Matt say he was having a privet conversation with a girl, who's my cuz. And that I couldn't talk to my best friend. Bye" Alesha kissed Tai's check as he left.

"This is scary." Mat whispered. 

"What was that Matt?" Alesha asked.

"Um, I said something to TK." Matt lied.

"Don't lie, TK is here with Kari." 

"Dang, I didn't even get the speech. I said this is getting scary."

"Oh, well I better go. I've got a speech for history.. Oh, turn on your radio! I love this song!"

"Oh, it's just Hemorrhage in my hand, by Fuel. It's over played. I have their CD, but check out the other station, It's my Life, from Bon-Jove is on. This song rocks!"

"Oh, please, it's way over played too, I have their CD, Thank you for loving me is a great song though. Not to mention the fact that he is SO, TOTALLY, UNDNIBLY, INCREBLY, HOT!!!!"

"I see now how you and Jun get along."

"Well I love it, besides, we both agree on one thing,"

"Which is?"

"WE both love is Blond hair, how uncontrolled it is and it's golden blondes, and his Soft BLUE eyes. God he is so hot!"

"Alesha can we use the phone? TK has to call Matt."

"Hold on Matt, your brother wants to talk to you."

"Kay, see you tomorrow" Kari handed TK the phone.

"Hey waz up? Called to borrow some of my "Personal Supplies" because you want to got "That Far"?" Asked his little brother. (A/N: Can you tell liked the last part of the conversation with Alesha? He seams a bit, Aroused?)

"MATT! I wanted to know if I could eat over tonight?"

"Sure, but can you ask Alesha something?"

****************************************************************************

Leigh was shaking in her shoes. It was cold out.

"If he shows me up" she began, clutching her coat tightly.

"Now why would I do that?" Ken walked up and asked. She ran up and kissed him. "I'm cold. Come on, Alesha and Matt have a surprise for us!" He said sliding his jacket off and putting it around Leigh's shoulders.

"I'm scared, what could they do to us. I mean I did steal her boyfriend." Leigh pondered.

"I don't know, but they said trust them." Ken reassured her. "Are you coming, dear?"

"Yes, Beloved." She hoped into the cab next to him.

***************************************************************

The End

Sixela: Hi! Okay I want out on an edge with this one. Please don't flame me, about anything. I have a lot of people who want to read this so I'm kinda putting the unedeted version up first, then running grammar and spelling. I hoped you liked it!


End file.
